


The End is the Beginning

by everythingneedsrevision



Series: Retro Boys and Girls [10]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew (2007), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene, just add hardy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingneedsrevision/pseuds/everythingneedsrevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy gets a call about another case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> One of the other pieces I knew I was doing when I started this series was this ending. It felt perfect, and opens things up for more.

* * *

Nancy had just gotten something she wanted, had been waiting for a long time, and it was practically perfect. She should be happy, but Ned might be right about that post-partum thing. She just wasn't content, despite what Ned had just said and done.

“Nancy?” her father called from the doorway, and she looked back at the house.

“Yes?”

“Phone call,” he said. “Long distance from Scotland. Something about the Loch Ness monster and some missing diamonds.”

“Another case!” Nancy cried, delighted, and she knew that Ned was shaking his head at her, but she couldn't help her excitement. This was just what she needed. She ran in and took the phone from her father, trying not to bounce up and down as she did. She couldn't wait for another case. Scotland, even. She hadn't been there yet. This could be amazing.

“This is Nancy Drew,” she said into the phone. “How can I help?”

“Not with the Loch Ness monster, I'm afraid. I don't know why Joe told your dad that, but now that I've got the phone—”

“Frank!” Nancy winced as she heard how loud her voice was. She looked over, glad to see her father had gone back into his office again, leaving her alone. “You want my help with a case?”

“Actually, we kind of _need_ it. See, there are only so many places a couple of guys can go, and without access to the women's side of things, I'm not sure we'll get anywhere,” Frank admitted, sounding a bit flustered. “So if you're free and up for some undercover work—”

“You bet I am! Just tell me where.”


End file.
